The Olympiad
by rose orwell
Summary: When Bella shows up at her first appearance at the summer Olympics she meets an amazing, sexy, swimmer named Edward. Will she be able to concentrate long enough to compete, or will she be so distracted by the gorgeous man that she is a total flop?OOC/AU/A


A/N: Ok. So I don't really think this story is that fantastic at all. Actually, I think the writing is pretty poor, but in my defense, I just needed to get it all down. My deadline for my personal novel is creeping up, and I can't be entertaining thoughts of E or B. So I don't expect this story to be very long at all. And not very good. Please excuse the poor quality. Do let me know what you think about it anyway.

Other than that... Enjoy Olympic Edward. The song that helped me out in this chapter was Viva la Vida by Coldplay.

I don't own Twilight, or the characters in any way shape or form. (P.S.- I expect there to be a lemon eventually.)

---------

The water swept around my body as I broke the surface of the deep pool, bubbles erupting everywhere around. Swimming around in the deep for a few minutes, I let the pressure of the water on my skin and lungs calm me greatly. Most people, I realize, would be freaking out staying under after diving into a pool for more than twenty seconds. Anyone who didn't have a natural passion for water was likely to jump to the conclusion that they were going to drown, that, or perhaps I had just been doing it for longer than most, and I had become accustomed to it.

Surfacing, I rubbed the water away from my eyes so I could tread in place thinking about what I had just done. Almost everything had been perfect, except for a few minute details. Most of the time I wouldn't care a bit whether my legs hadn't been positioned perfectly, or that my toes weren't completely pointed; but now I did care more than ever. This was the Olympics and part of me couldn't get over that piece of information. I sunk back under the water so I couldn't squeal in front of so many professional athletes.

_I, Bella Swan, am at the Olympics! _I hoped that no one took my odd thrashing movements as a struggle for help and pulled myself out of the depths to try the same dive over, chuckling to myself as I remembered back to a few days prior when I was being flown over to London.

- - - - - - -

Alice was practically bouncing in her seat as we felt the plane begin its steady decline down to London-Heathrow, anyone who didn't know her well would think that she was either way too hyped up on caffeine, or far too excited before the competition had even begun. The attendant watching over the first class section eyed her warily, probably wondering if she needed to come over and ask her to calm down, I just chuckled and put a hand on my best friend's shoulder.

"Alice, for real, calm down. I think the stewardess thinks you are going to do something totally crazy," I whispered, a wide grin spreading across both of our faces.

We had been talking about this moment together for years. We had gone in completely different directions, Alice in Gymnastics and I in diving, but it seemed like fate that we wound up going to our first Olympics together. After her parents had discovered our true talents they promptly enrolled Alice in a strenuous Gymnastics school, and urged my parents to do they same for me, or at least allow them to send me off to a good diving program.

It didn't surprise me that my parents had been slightly reluctant. I had always showed great promise in academics, and they probably had hoped I wanted to pursue that field more, seeing as it would lead to a steady job that I could support myself with. Athletics was an area of risky business. One could never know if they would be competing the next week because of injury, or if they were finally outshone by another rising star that was better than they were. I had taken all of the major consequences into consideration, even though I was only seven, and decided that I wanted to pursue a career in diving. I had promised my mother that I would finish my education, and I had kept that one. I graduated high school with Alice by my side, and then completely devoted my life to the sport.

The past year had been a complete whirlwind of events, all leading up to one, the Olympic qualifiers. Alice had informed me over the phone, ten minutes before her turn in the competition she was at, that she knew we were both going to go to the Olympics. Of course she had been right- she was always right. I was shocked even then when my name popped up on the leader board, in first place. I could barely walk on flat ground without falling on my face; at least God gave me one thing to be graceful at. Now here I was, flying over to the competition of all competitions, the one that would stick in my mind until I had dementia and couldn't remember anything.

Alice glanced around her, taking in all of the faces of the famous athletes surrounding us in the plane. Swiveling my head around, I casually observed the passengers as well. It seemed slightly odd to me that hardly any of us knew each other, unless someone was our teammate. I had to remind myself of the strict schedules all of us were too familiar with to acknowledge very often. It was only an assumption, but I estimated only one or two of the people on that plane had done something fun within the last year that went against their everyday training routine. Alice was one of the rebels, of course. She never got too caught up in her training to have a little fun every once in a while, and I truly admired her for that.

Even when the athletes were so very admired, and seen by some as the ultimate cool, they really have no lives outside of their respective gym, arena, track, or whatever. I closed my eyes, hoping to tune out the descent of the plane- especially the landing…

- - - - - - -

In my reminiscing, I had managed to complete four dives, each one was progressively better than the last. I just had to keep my mind off the cold hard facts of where I was once I got onto the platform. A sigh escaped my lips, _yea…like that is ever going to happen. _I tried to push out the intrusive thoughts that were trying to break my cool. I had already broken down once while in my room, and I was determined not to do it in front of so many athletes at the pool in the center of the Olympic village.

The pool was roped off into sections to make everyone happy and get along slightly better while tensions were running high. There were a few lanes roped off for swimming laps, an area purely for swimming around for fun, and a small square roped off in the corner for the diving platforms. It was all supposed to be used as a relaxation tool for the athletes, not as a place for training, there were multiple swimming pools down at the swimming venue for that purpose.

I shivered, pulling myself out of the pool once again and climbing up the ladder to my board. Taking my mind off the dive ahead for a moment I looked at the people occupying the pool. There were some really tall men horsing around at the far end of the pool, most likely basketball players, and one man swimming laps in the inner lane. He had been swimming constantly since I had arrived, which was something like forty minutes ago, and it was hard to imagine anyone pushing themselves so hard just a few days before competition opened. _Their coach probably doesn't know…they would be having a fit and dragging them out of the pool. _

I snickered, slapping a hand over my mouth- I don't snicker. _Get it together, Bella! _I took one look down, making sure the area was clear, and did a straight, simple, dive, working on the arch of my back and the point of my toes, feeling the way my body was positioned, knowing in my mind that it looked perfect.

That was it. I had taken my last dive for the day, unless I wanted Katy, my coach tracking me down and locking me in my room after yelling at me for over-expending myself, or about how I could have gotten hurt. I was young though, only being eighteen, I had plenty of chances to come back if I didn't do well this time around. I knew that wasn't a good way of thinking, but it helped me keep my sanity when everything felt like it was getting to be too much.

I pulled myself out of the pool, sitting on the side, watching the man swim back and forth, over and over. His incessant laps were making me tired- not that as a diver I had much stamina to begin with. In my daily workouts I was only required to do five laps to get a feel for the water, and warm up my muscles. It was kind of fascinating how graceful he looked gliding through the water quickly, his face coming only inches out, enough to catch a quick breath. Just as I was laughing about how he was going to have to stop sometime because he wasn't Aqua man, he pulled up at the end of the pool near me with out flipping in the water heading back in the other direction. He caught my laugh before I could cut it off quickly and snapped his head in my direction.

_Holy shit_…My dignity suddenly flew out of my body, betraying me. I scanned the amount of his body that was out of the water. His perfectly sculpted chest and arms were amazing and his broad, toned shoulders meant he was most definitely a swimmer, not just swimming a hundred laps for fun. Water was slowly running in tiny rivers over his stomach and down…I flicked my eyes back up to his face, where I was caught in the beauty of his eyes. Greenish gold and deep, boring into mine with an intensity that was like none other I had ever encountered. His hair was dripping and plastered to his head from the water, only sticking up in odd directions where he had shook his head when he originally surfaced five feet away from me. I needed to turn away, I had to, but I couldn't. I knew I looked stupid, but I was trapped in his gaze. I was starting to breathe faster, and I could tell I was getting turned on. Slowly a little crooked smile, much like a smirk, crept onto his face; only then did I snap out of my lust filled gaze.

Suddenly very embarrassed, my face a rude shade of red, giving away all of my thoughts, I clamored up, pulling my legs out of the water and trying to hurry away from the spot. I let out a small groan as I tried to walk casually away, trying not to look too much like a hormone filled goober. Only once I had walked a few feet away from the pool did I turn, praying that he had turned away from me as well, so I could look once more at him. But there he was, staring at the spot where I had been sitting, rubbing his temples with an unhappy, pained, look on his face. Mortified, I turned around, grabbing my towel, drying off as quickly as I could. I threw on my sweat pants and shirt and practically ran out the door, cursing my lack of a personal life, which gave me more room to fantasize about a hot rendezvous with another athlete at the Olympics. I was getting way ahead of myself, and I knew it, especially after seeing him look so angry after I had moved. He probably thought I was some dumb, inexperienced, girl who didn't have a shot at the Olympics.

_Damn it Bella, focus. _I told myself sternly, walking directly to my building, taking the elevator up to my room. I didn't have time to waste thinking about amazingly, sexy, perfect, swimmers right now. I had to get ready for my events that were threatening me within the next three days. Flopping down on my bed I gave myself fifteen minutes to relax before heading out to grab something to eat with Alice and going on a sightseeing tour with a group of various athletes from Team USA. _Pull it together! _I closed my eyes, trying desperately to banish the thoughts of the gorgeous water god from my brain and immediate memory.

------

Will you review? For me?


End file.
